A Lost Melody
by kakashi'stwin
Summary: I'm No Good At Summarys But It's About A Girl Being Reunited With Her Father After 11 Years P.S.I Don't Own Naruto I had to change the rating due to some violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Lost melody

Melody lay tossing and turning in her bed as she recalled the night her fater sent her and her mother away. She was only two at the time but she remebered his voice clearly her told her mother to take her and run away to start a new life some where else.She shot up like a bullet when she heard screams of pain below her.  
"find the girl but don't kill her just yet" a mans voice orderd loudly. Melody grabed the bag she always had ready and darted out her window and into the woods below.

"she went this way" someone called out behind her a little ways. she forced her self to go even faster. Her blood ran like acid through her body when she finally lost them. She sighed and colapsed by a tall tree. A cold laugh filled the silence around her.  
"you'll never get away little melody" a man steped out of darkness as melody sprang up shirucan in hand she put forth a lot of chakra into one throw which was unlike her in every way she was talented young genin in her village she had fully mastered 4 jutsus with out the help of her birth right.  
"how..." she said in disbelife as he dodged them as if they were simply flies.still in complete aww she hadn't noticed the katana that was now sheathed in her side.

" you can't die just yet" he said as blood flowed from her mouth she fell limp onto his blade. she awoke to near by sounds of people.she got weakly to her feet blood seaping from her wounds.

" help me" she cried weakly to the people she greatfuly saw she fell to her knees her blood drenched hair falling in her face she felt someone lift her frail body she was filally safe in the oddly familiar touch of a kind soul. She stirrerd when she felt someone touch something wet to forehead she opened her eyes and was met by the kind face of a nurse. There was three kids around her age asleep in the corner.  
Melody tried to sit up but quickly regreted it as pain clouded her eyes.

"done push it child you a in really bad shape"  
the nurse said calmly. melody sighed and reluctantly fell asleep. she only woke when her bandages needed to be changed.

"excuse me" she said weakly "Do you think I could clean up I am very uncomfertable as I am" the doctor nodded and helped her into the bathroom. he left and she steped in the hot water stinging her wounds but she welcomed the pain the water ran red as she worked shampoo into her now natrual silver hair she steped out feeling great she dressed careful not to touch her wounds she led the docter dress them when he left she sat dring her hair and listening to the larks familar song she heard the door open so she turned to greet whom ever it was.

"pinch me" the boy in orange said and both his companions obliged "owwww I didn't mean that literaly"  
he said miffed. Melody laughed at his adorable little pout because he was fighting a losing battle with the other boy.

"Hi I'm Sakura" she said and then pointed over her shoulder at the boy who were now forehead to forehead growling "and those two morans are Naruto and Sasuke" melody smiled kindly at her.

"nice to meet you I'm Melody; Mel for short" she said "are they always like this"  
she asked giggleing.  
"most of the time" Sakura said setteling onto the bed next to melody.

"are not" they yelled in unison at Sakura.  
who just laughed.

"you look like some one I know" sakura said in deep thought.

"my mom told me I'm a spitting image of my father" she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest "he sent me and my mom away to protect us I was only two but I still remember his touch I swore to my self I would train hard and when I was strong enoff I would go in serch of him"she paused and never finished

"She looks like Kakashi Sensei" Naruto piped up quite loudly.

"who does?" asked some one entering the room. As Melodys eyes go wide in disbelief. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto sry I forgot this in chapter 1

Melody regained composer and stood up "I'm Melody"  
she said bowing in respect.  
"Wow your right Naruto" Sasuke said looking from her to kakashi. Sasuke looked completely shocked "did I Just agree with that loser" sakura lost it "I feel bad for you" melody said to kakashi as he took a seat next to her.  
"you don't know the half of it" he said "they only get worse when they train" he sighed as Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu to attack Sasuke from all sides.  
"break it up" Sakura yelled annoyed but they kept on going at it.She threw her hands up in defeat and leaned against the wall. "so Mel how old are you" she asked.  
"13 but not for much longer" melody said "It's been a unlucky year I can't wait for it to be over" she said sadly.  
"unlucky?" Naruto asked confused.  
"yeah My mother was killed by a dark stranger"she paused "and well the rest is history so yeah; hey I don't know anything but your names" she said with curiosity.  
" I'm Naruto Uzumaki The Next Hokage believe it" naruto said proudly. Melody laughed at his attempt of a hero like pose.  
" yeah right loser" Sasuke said "you know all you need know about me" as he finished a nurse came in and shooed them away so she could change her bandages. Melody fell asleep with thoughts of her new friends and her father whom unknown by her just left her room.

KT: R/R If you want me to post more of this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

K.T: Hey Sorry For the wait I just finished Testing last week and I couldn't find time to write. (it was murder LOL) OK on with the part you people care about.  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But Melody is my creation

Melody awoke to the sun blazing in her eyes causing her to blink a few times. She sat up lazily pushing the covers away a slight pain run up her spine but she ignored it. She heard the occasional footstep here and there but nothing to spark her interest to much. She stood Slowly walking towards the door.She placed her hand on it and jumped back when some one Else opened it she blinked in surprise when she saw Sakura standing in the doorway holding a brown bag. "your awake early I see" she said smiling "I brought you some breakfast because the stuff in this place is inedible to all who dare eat it" she said in a dramatic tone.  
"Isn't that true for all hospitals" she said laughing "oh thank you" she said as she great fully opened the bag.  
"The dorks will be here soon we want to show you around if your strong enough" sakura said grinning at the glare she received from melody.  
"Strong enough" melody said defensively to her standing up. She chakra into a vase it exploded and froze in mid-air she did a series of hand signs and it flew over to the trash."now tell me I'm not strong enough" she said smiling.  
"Ok OK point taken" A guys voice said. She Turned to see Naruto And Sasuke standing in the doorway both looking as smug as ever. Melody was taken by surprise that they got in without her hearing them.  
"Ok we're all here let's go" sakura said linking arms with melody pulling her out the door.  
Once they were in the street she let go. Melody walked wide until she noticed that naruto was being followed by some one with one really bad disguise. She heard naruto sigh in annoyance.  
"Give up Konohamaru" he said stopping to face the moving box painted to look like rocks. "come on I don't have time for this." the box didn't move it exploded exposing a now coughing boy about 6 years old. ( K.T: Sorry I don't know how old he is so bear with me)  
"you saw thru my disguise boss" he said once he had recovered " what do you want and where are your little friends?" Naruto asked looking around when he looked he did not like what he saw neither did the others. A tall boy in a green unitard and really big bushy eyebrows. She stepped back into the group because his love struck look was scaring her.  
"oh what exceptional beauty" he said taking Melody's hands into his own. Melody looked to the others for help but they said and did nothing. " I'm Rock Lee and you would be"  
he said softly.  
"I'm Melody and I'm taken" she said to a now crest fallen lee. He let go of her hands and walked away.  
"Harsh" Sasuke said suppressing his laughter " so who is he?" he asked jokingly "his name is James it was arranged my mother." She said "We were to be married upon his return from the village of sound" she paused "he was killed by a tracker ninja on his way back home" she finished smiling sadly. She looked up when she felt some one put their arms around her reassuringly...

K.T : I think I'll leave it there for now! So who's it gonna be find out in the next chapter which I'll try have up by Friday. R/R And Thanks to those who have reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4

K.T: OK here's The Next Chap. Hope You Like it!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But Melody is my creation

PREVIOUSLY: She looked up when she felt some one put their arms around her reassuringly...

Melody leaned her head back to see who had her. Her head came into contact with their shoulder and blinked a few times in shock.

"Sasuke!" she said i shock. He let go of her smirking at her and the others who now had that who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-sasuke look on their faces. A small blush played on her cheeks she turned and walked over to sakura.

"Lets go" Melody said trying to hide her embarrassment why Did I Tell Them Their to nice to drag into this she thought with a sigh.

"are you OK Mel?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Huh; Oh yeah just thinking that's all" Melody said mustering a smile to try to convince her she was. They entered a clearing with a large engraved stone in the center of it. She read over the names of fallen hero's some felt familiar to her. One of these people could be my father. She heard the others laughing but she didn't know why.

"I'm going back I'll see you guys later" She said walking the way the came. When she got back to her room and looked around for paper and something to write with. She found a pad of paper and a pen in a drawer and took them out. She scribbled some thing down and left on the desk and started to leave the room she paused in the doorway. "It's for the best" she said tear stinging her eyes as she left hoping to return when it was over when 'He' was dead. She entered the forest and walked toward the city gates. She paused when she heard something in the trees above her.

"So are you going to run away from your pain" Kakashi said from the branches."How long do you think you can last knowing you run from people who can help you?"

"I can't drag them into this its my problem no one can help me it's my battle and I plan to fight it ALONE" she said not even believing herself. She turned and walked thru the gates in a hurry not wanting to be talked out of it.  
"But you're not alone Mel" Some one yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks she turned her her head to see who. She saw Naruto and co. running down the path. " Don't you ever think that you are" Naruto warned his eyes had a mix of sadness, anger, and concern.

"he's right you have us" Sakura said walking toward her. Melody took a step back and came into contact with sasukes chest.

"You can't do this on your own; and you can't get rid of us that easily" Sasuke said blocking her escape rout. She sighed deeply and gave in walking back with them.

"You should have let me go it's to dangerous to help me" she said grudgingly.

"You need us" Naruto yelled grabbing her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Just swallow your pride and admit it danger doesn't mean a thing when you face it with friends" He said letting go of a wide eyed melody.

"Just face it he's right" Sasuke said "Gah I did it again grrrrr." Melody laughed at him slowly accepting it. Sakura looped her arm and pulled her along. She slowly fell into step with her new friends not noticing the eyes following from the shadows.

K.T: So how long will it last,and who's in the shadows find out In the next chap. K.T out! 


	5. Chapter 5

K.T : I had to up the rating because well why spoil it - ENJOY!  
(note: this is set about a week after last chapter)  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But Melody is my creation Melody and Sakura sat on a bench out side the academy waiting for the others to meet them so they could train for a while before dark.  
"Could the be any slower" Sakura said stretching "If you ask me I say ditch them they deserve it" she said pulling Melody up with her. They began to walk away when the heard a high pitch whistle and sakura fell to the ground. Melody began to scream when some one grabbed her from behind she tried to fight them off but they were to strong. Tears fell from her eyes the last thing she saw was her bet friends motionless body and she was helpless to help her. She felt her captors chakra flow thru and freeze her body she was completely defenseless all she could do was pray she was going to be alright. She heard Naruto and Sasuke arguing in the distance and knew at least Sakura had a chance. With the last bit of control she had she looked into her captors eyes.

Sasuke & Narutos POV  
"What the hell" Sasuke said running in the direction of Sakura. He put his ear to her chest and relaxed slightly when he heard a heartbeat he then cradled her head in his lap. She coughed and opened her eyes which were glossed with fear. She jumped to her feet frantically looking around then falling to her knees in defeat.  
"Shes gone Mel...is gone" She cried out punching the ground in pure rage. "It's all my fault I was to weak and slow to protect her" She said tears flowing from her eyes. Naruto approached her slowly.  
"We'll find her they can't have gotten to far" He said in reassurance but she didn't believe him and he could tell she didn't.  
"It was him" She said looking at sasuke. Sasuke's eyes flared and turned red as the Sharingan appeared searching the shadows.  
"That bastard will pay" he yelled running into the alley.

Melody's POV  
She sat up slowly pain nagging at her to lay back down but she didn't she pulled herself to her feet and began to walk each step sent a shock wave of pain thru her body.  
"You shouldn't have the strength to stand let alone walk we are going to have to change that" A cold voice chided from the darkness. A shadow shot at her and she tried to dodge it but it hit her head on knocking her to the ground. She pushed herself onto her elbows coughing up blood. She turned her head and looked up at the tall man before her. He took her by the throat and lifted her off the floor. His eyes sparkled maliciously boring into her mind. He grinned at her attempts to free herself from his iron grasp.  
"You wont get away with this" She hissed hatefully at him clawing at his arm.  
"Oh wont I" He smirked "Who's going to stop me for all you know your friends could be dead" He spat angrily and to emphasize his point he threw her at the wall. Her impact knocked some of the dry wall of the ceiling. She slid to the floor barley alive when a swift kick connected with her ribs her head flew back painfully colliding with the wall behind her. He pulled her up by her hair tossing her across the room. Her body fell in a crumpled heap at the foot of a flight of rickety stairs which the man stormed up. She forced herself into a position in which she could crawl. She waited until she heard the door slam and all other sounds stop. She graped the first of the worn out stairs and carefully pulled herself up. Once at the top she stopped her breathing slow and labored. She pulled herself to her her feet with her good arm and pushed the door open. Fear spread thru her body giving her an odd strength. she navigated around the scarcely furnished house and opened the door expecting him to be there to hurt her even more but he wasn't. She pushed thru it stumbling into the empty street she took a few steps and collapsed a pool of blood forming around her.

Normal POV  
She could fell some one stroking her hair and talking to her. She tried to find the source of it but her body refused to move. Her fathers face popped into her head just before she opened her eyes. Kakashi sat near her bed stroking her head and listening calmly to Sasuke and Naruto arguing quietly.  
"Sakura's right they are like that" She said laughing weakly. Kakashi looked her clearly relieved to she her awake.  
"She hardly ever lies" He said smiling "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.  
"Fine I guess" She said with a sigh "It could have been worse way worse" she the noticed Sasuke and Naruto by her bed smiling.  
"well if it ain't the newly weds" she said laughing.  
"Yup she's just fine" Sasuke said glaring "You had us VERY worried you've been asleep for a week" he finished taking her good hand into his own reassuringly.  
"How is Sakura" She asked truly concerned that she hadn't heard about her condition.  
"She's just fine she'll be by later in the mean time do you think you can walk?" Kakashi asked. Melody nodded and hoisted herself up with a little help from Sasuke. She Stood and took a few steps before becoming wobbly Kakashi caught her before she fell and placed her in a sitting position on her bed from which she lay down and fell asleep. Sasuke and Naruto left to tell Sakura that Mel was awake and Kakashi stayed with her for a while longer. He gathered the few things he had with him and placed them by the door and walked over to Melody's sleeping form.  
"Goodnight my child" He said gently kissing her forehead and left the room. Melody shifted and sighed a smile on her face as she dreamed oblivious to her fathers touch.

K.T : Howdy well have you figured out who 'HE' is yet. Have you figured out who she ends up with well that I don't even know So I'll take a poll SASUKE OR NARUTO the guy with the most votes by chap. 8 will be who she falls for. Also thanks to those who have reviewed! K.T OUT - 


	6. Chapter 6

K.T: Sorry I've taken so long to update its been hectic around here! any hoo on with the good stuff. (warning: some major Sasuke OOCness)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But Melody is my creation

Melody opened her eyes slowly so they could adjust to the brightness of the sun. She yawned and stretched as much as she could without pain. She moved into a sitting position annoyed by the sling on her arm causing her balance to be off center and stood up walking slowly to the bathroom.  
"EWWW" She cried out when she saw the cuts and gashes on her face and the distinct shape of a hand around her neck. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as his eyes flashed across her mind. She spat out a bitter substance into a near by bucket and ran hot water in the tub. The steam cascaded over her face in a gentle mist while she put her hair into a messy bun. She pulled the curtain shut so all that was showing was her head. She had been in there for about five mins when she felt some ones eyes on her She looked around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway grinning at her. Her face flushed as she pulled the curtain the rest of the way shut. She heard him laugh and set something on the sink.  
"Don't worry I saw nothing" she heard him sit down by the window with a sigh. She carefully peeked thru the curtain.  
"Is there a reason your here?" She asked her face clearly red. He giggled a very strange sound from him.  
"Yeah I was told by your doctor to change your bandages and to get you out of this room for a while." He said looking out the window as if expecting some one to pop up out of no where.  
"OK well can I at least get dressed in Private please" She said as he got up and left the room shutting the door behind him. She got out and put on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that exposed the area he needed to get to. She ran a brush thru her hair and left it loose putting a hair tie around her wrist. She walked out and saw sasuke sitting in the window the wind blowing his hair softly. WOW I never thought I would admit he is hot! She thought as he looked at her and got up.  
"Get over here dork" he said playfully. She walked over and sat on her bed back to him. He attached the bandage and began to wrap it around the full length of her ribcage. His touch caused a chill to run up her spine and she could tell he was smiling because of it. whats wrong with me! She mentally screamed at herself.  
"I Know this is sudden but could you tell me what the man who did this to you looked like" He asked he then felt her tense but loosen up when he moved her hair out of his way.  
"Like you only taller and older" She said quietly "Also his eyes were cold and emotionless your complete opposite" She felt sasuke falter as he tied the bandage. She leaned back resting her head on his shoulder placing her hand on his face gently. He pulled her to him protectively.  
"Itachi" He said bitterly into her hair. She felt his tears on her head He's crying.  
"I won't let him hurt you again my brother will never get to you as long as I'm here" He said tightening his grip on her frail body. They stayed this way until the door opened and the others pushed thru.  
"Are we interrupting something" Naruto asked playfully. Sasuke stood glaring at him he pulled melody up with him.  
"Let's go" Sasuke said pushing past sakura clearly peeved. Melody followed slowly but enough to keep pace with him.  
"Whats his problem" sakura asked no one in particular. She ran to catch up with them. Sasuke had a firm grip around Melody's waist keeping her steady.  
"So Mel bet it feels good to be outside" Naruto said grinning slyly. The small group stopped near where they first met to rest. Sasuke eased her to the ground and she leaned against a tree.  
"Yeah but I wish I could get out unaided" She said with a sigh. Naruto started laughing like an idiot. Sakura and melody looked at him like he was crazy.  
"It's official he's lost it" Sakura said wide eyed. soon silence filled the area when a shruikin just missed melody by inches. It stuck in the tree just above her head. They all stood kunai in hand except for melody who sat terrified at the sight be fore her. Thousands of needles flew at her friends they fell one by one while she sat powerless to save them. She closed her eyes to block out the sight. When she reopened them she saw three pairs of concerned eyes looking down on her.  
"Are you OK you fell asleep and started screaming" Sakura asked while the other to helped hr to sit up.  
"I think so" Melody said her voice betraying her words. She used the tree to get to her feet her legs shook violently. She couldn't get the image of her friends dieing because of her. Now more then ever she knew she had to get away.She had from now until her wounds were healed to figure out how. She felt tears on her face and jumped when she felt some one lift her onto their back. She could tell it was sasuke from his scent. She hated being this weak and the others could tell.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered so softly sasuke barley heard her. When they got back he stayed with her like he knew she was planing something. She didn't have the strength to argue so she simply faced the wall to hide her tears and cried herself to sleep.

K.T. I know that the end of this chap. sucks but the next one won't. Emotions will escalate when they come face to face with Itachi what will happen find out in the next chapter. K.T out.


	7. Chapter 7

K.T OK nearing the end of this story only a few chapters left to go so onward. 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But Melody is my creation

Melody woke with a start unnerved by an ominous presence in the room. She peered through the hazy darkness but the only thing she saw was Sasukes sleeping form near the window. Melody walked silently over to the tinny desk and picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She jumped swiftly out the window landing on the soft ground below.She made her way to the training grounds to clear her mind and get in some target practice alone. She tossed her bag down by a tree and pulled out a set of needles which hadn't been laced with a non lethal poison. She had been there for a little over an hour when she heard hurried footsteps and her name in a heated debate. She laughed as the origin of the voices came into the clearing.  
"OK children knock it off" Melody said her eyes sparkling with contempt. They stopped only the occasional glare was seen.  
"How did you get out with out me noticing"Sasuke asked curiously.  
"It wasn't that hard to..." She trailed off her terrified eyes fixed on something behind sasuke. He turned kunai in hand but faltered when he saw his brother standing on the other side of the clearing. Itachi stood smiling maliciously he began to approach them then disappeared. Sasuke and Melody looked around knowing he wasn't gone.  
"Come out you coward" Sasuke yelled his anger getting the better of him. Melody watched for movement with he poison laced needles at her side ready at any time. A shadow sprang from a dark cove of trees with panther like agility. The shadow sprang at sasuke but Melody pushed him out of the way taking the hit.  
"We are even" She said be fore passing out. Sasuke charged at Itachi kunai drawn ready to kill. Itachi laughed coldly.  
"My my my, If I'm not mistaken I'd say your in love with that girl" He said skillfully dodging every one of sasukes blows. Sasuke faltered slightly and Itachi nailed him in the stomach pinning him to a tree.  
"What does it matter" Sasuke choked smiling. A low pitch hum could be heard but no source could be found. Itachi's eyes widened as something hit him his body grew limp and he crumpled to the ground. Sasukes eye's met melody's as she fell to her knees he caught her before she hit the ground. He heard movement behind them and turned to see Itachi get up pulling the poison needle from his neck and dropping it to the ground his eyes wild. Sasuke took a defensive stance and faced his brother his mind on one goal in mind. Itachi charged at him as if possessed by demons sasuke dodged and made his counter attack from mid air Itachi managed to dodge it clumsily.  
"The poison in your blood is slowing you down" Sasuke said amused by the site of a murderer stumbling and making reckless decisions. He came close to Sasuke who thought nothing could be dangerous he could kill him and be done with it.  
"Wrong foolish little brother" Itachi said as he pulled out a kunai narrowly missing Sasukes exposed neck. Sasuke retreated a bit ready to attack full force. Itachi sprang forward tossing a kunai behind him confusion filled sasukes eyes. A scream of pain filled the air as the kunai made contact with Melody's body a pool of blood beginning to form around her motionless body.  
"Melody" Sasuke the sharingan flaring as he charge at Itachi in a blind rage. "YOU BASTARD YOU'LL PAY" He screamed ramming a kunai into Itachi's chest just missing his vital organs. The distinct sound of breaking bone could be heard as Sasuke and Itachi collided with the ground. Sasuke glared down at his brother a demonic smile played at his lips as he held a kunai at Itachi's throat.  
"I've waited my entire life for this moment" He cried out "You took everything from and I've survived to get my revenge it ends here" He said as fear filled Itachi's eyes as he grasped Sasuke's arm in a last ditch effort to stop him. Sasuke made one swift movement and Itachi's hand fell to the ground and his eyes grew dark then completely lifeless. Sasuke got up and walked over to melody who was miraculously still breathing is was ragged and labored but at least she was alive. Naruto and sakura entered the clearing and Sasuke walking toward then carrying melody bridal style.  
"Sasuke what happ..." Sakura trailed off as she saw the bloody lifeless body of Itachi laying in the middle of the clearing. Sasuke ignored her completely passing them by as if they weren't there. They quietly followed him as he made his way to the hospital. he pushed thru the doors and placed her frail form on an empty bed and doctors pushed him out of the way and a nurse pulled him into a room to tend to his wounds. He tried his best to hear what the doctors were saying but only got a few woods "She's lost too much blood...These wounds are to grave...Doctor we're losing her" Sasuke's eyes filled with tears as he sat alone in the small room the pain of 15 years flowing down his bloodstained cheeks. He felt the nurse place a hand on her shoulder smiling kindly.  
"You may see her now they've stabilized her she is going to pull thru" Sasuke wasted no time. He fell to his knees beside her bed taking her hand in his own tears still flowing from his eyes. He felt some thing on his face and opened his eyes Melody smiled weakly up at him.  
"I thought I'd lost you" He said pulling her into his arms.She draped her arms around his neck. "I was so afraid to lose the one person I fell in love with" He whispered to her gently.  
"You know me I'm to stubborn to die that easy" She said in complete shock. They then heard a commotion from outside the door.  
"I'm sorry sir only one person at a time..." Some one said trying to sound nice. A loud bang was heard as some one slammed their fist on the counter.

"I'm her father for god sake" The voice yelled and soon after the door flew open and both Melody and Sasuke sat there in shock as the person came thru the door.

K.T OK one chapter left to go what will happen well let's just say Melody meets her father and gets the BIGGEST shock of her life till then K.T OUT


	8. Chapter 8

K.T Well here we are the last chapter but not to worry there is a sequel OK well onward! Also I would like to thank All who reviewed Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But Melody is my creation

"K-kakashi sensei"Sasuke stuttered as Kakashi pushed thru the door. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out shes a dead ringer of you" Sasuke pouted at his mistake. Melody laughed nervously as Kakashi gently brushed her hair out of her face.  
"Why did you send us away"Melody choked out as tears began to fall from her eyes. She saw him smile kindly.  
"If I hadn't you have been far to under developed both in skill and mind" He smiled "you and your mother meant the world to me and still do when I saw you stumble out of the woods that day I knew instantly who you were but enough reminiscing for now you need you rest" He kissed forehead and left. Sasuke had been leaning on the wall just out side and he walked with Kakashi.  
"OK you know me and how by the books I can be so here goes nothing..." Kakashi put a hand over Sasukes mouth to shut him up.  
"Yes I do know how by the books you are" He trailed of until they were near the academy "And you have my blessing" he placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder. Sasukes eyes lit up and he ran off leaving a smiling Kakashi. Sasuke found Naruto and Sakura and told them his plan.  
2 weeks later

"Man is it good to be out side" Melody said stretching."It was hell to be cooped up like that for so long" she heard Sakura and Ino giggling and was instantly scared.  
"Hey Mel; Your coming with us" They said grabbing both her arms and dragging her into a small store. Ino bumped into her knocking her bag of her shoulder, "I am so sorry Mel" ino said bending down to help her pick up the books and other odds and ends that had flown out.  
"Hey Mel come look at this" Sakura said holding up a pair of identical dresses "Lets try them on" Sakura gave her puppy dog eyes and Melody obliged. She handed Ino her bag and followed Sakura.  
"Wow if I didn't know you I'd say you were sisters" Naruto said walking towards them they did a spin and left to change. Naruto slipped some thing in Melody's bag and gave Ino a wink and thumbs up. "I think I'm gonna call it a day I'm pooped" Melody said and walked home. She changed and sat on her bed opening her bag. She felt something hit her foot and she looked down and saw a CD that had been missing for a while. She opened the case and inside where the band info would be was a note. The note was neatly written in a soft blue ink it said MELODY WILL YOU MARRY ME. Melody felt her heart racing movement caused her to look up.She saw Sasuke with an uncertain grin on his face.  
"So" He said his voice cracking. Speechless melody nodded mouthing the word yes. She embraced him tightly still in a daze he left her to her thoughts. She fell back onto her bed grinning happily. Sasuke bounded down the stairs greeted by a eager looking Group of their friends. He jumped the last few steps with a grin on his face and his fist triumphantly in the air. It was the beginning to a bright new life.

K.T Yeah boring I know but hey what else could I do to not give away the sequel completely. One journey ends while another begins for the gang and what is Kakashi keeping from the young couple? Find out in The Lost Melody: The Unexpected Wedding Crashers!


End file.
